50 Shades of Hamato
by Matoaka Smith
Summary: April O Neil comienza a tener intereses romanticos hacia su maestro Splinter. Este fic va a tener ciertas similitudes con mi fic "amor inconcluso", debido a que esta era la primera historia que tuve en mente antes del otro fic. -Basado en Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012-.
1. Chapter 1

Splinter estaba en la sala de entrenamientos, después de haber practicado con April, mientras que los chicos estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones y que Karai estuviera en la cocina platicando con April y Casey Jones.

Este permanecía sentado bajo el árbol, meditando. Meditaba sobre su vida, su responsabilidad y todo eso, pero de pronto, alguien comenzó a invadir sus pensamientos… April. Se preguntaba porque estaba pensando en eso ¿Por qué April?

Últimamente le era algo incomodo estar cerca de April. Se ponía algo nervioso y le costaba concentrarse en sus entrenamientos con ella.

Le hacía ponerse nervioso, pero de alguna manera, sentía que le era muy agradable estar con ella. A veces, sin querer, sentía que April tenía, en su forma de ser, ciertos similares con su fallecida Esposa Tang Shen. Pero la pregunta que yacía instalada en su mente era: estaba, acaso, ¿Enamorado de April? Solo imaginarse la respuesta a esta pregunta le hacía temblar.

Ese día, April después de estar en la guarida, regreso a su casa, donde su padre le esperaba con la cena lista. Cenaron, tras esto fue a su habitación, se cambio y se acostó en su cama mirando al techo.

Pensaba. Estas últimas semanas, desde que había comenzado a entrenar con el maestro Splinter, se había vuelto más distante y desinteresada hacia Donatello. Donnie, por su parte, lo notaba un poco distante, fría y cuando le hablaba sobre algo esta nunca parecía interesada y tampoco se reía cuando trataba de alegrarle, pero no sabía porque ella estaba así. Este le había preguntado en ocasiones a April el porqué estaba así, también lo había hecho Casey, pero a toda pregunta sobre aquello, la respuesta era que no sabía. Y April no paraba de preguntarse el porqué tenia ahora aquello sentimientos hacia el maestro Splinter ¿Estaba enamorándose de el? Le costaba creerlo.

Una tarde, después de salir del instituto, April partió a la guarida. Antes de entrenar Splinter le dijo que fuese al dojo con él, que deseaba hablar con ella algunas cosas referentes al entrenamiento que estaba teniendo aquellos días. Se sentaron frente a frente, muy cerca, y Splinter comenzó a hablarle a April sobre las cosas que hacía muy bien, sobre las que debía mejorar y sobre todo eso. De pronto, hubo un instante de silencio algo incomodo. Se miraron a los ojos por un instante, y poco a poco comenzaron a acercarse y se sumieron en un profundo beso. Mientras se lo daban, sentían que estaba completamente solos, como si en el universo solo existieran ellos y el placer que aquel momento les producía. Pero este momento fue interrumpido, al no percatarse ambos de que Donatello rondaba cerca de allí.

Sensei, April… Mikey os manda a preguntaron si os queréis comeros un trozo de… -Donatello no alcanzo a terminar la frase que decía porque al entrar al dojo se encontró con una escena que lo dejo con la boca abierta.

-SENSEI! APRIL! ¿QUE HACEN?!–Grito Donatello apenas entro al dojo.


	2. Chapter 2

Splinter y April se sobresaltaron al ver que habían sido descubiertos. Splinter tenía los ojos muy abiertos, no decía nada y solo miraba a Donatello, el cual no salía de su asombro.

-Yo…yo… tengo que irme! –dijo April parándose y dirigiéndose a la salida muy avergonzada. Donatello la cogió por el brazo e intento pararla, pero ella se zafo de su mano y salió corriendo.

Donatello se quedo allí y miraba a Splinter impávido, sin decir nada.

-Donatello… ¿Qué me miras tanto? Vete de aquí! –le grito Splinter. A Donatello se le inundaron los ojos de lágrimas y se fue. Entro a su habitación y cerró la puerta de un portazo. Se tumbo en su cama y empezó a llorar.

-¿Por qué April? ¿Ya no me quieres?! –grito mientras se tragaba las lagrimas, hasta que después se quedo dormido.

En la noche, Donnie despertó por golpes reiterados en su puerta. Se levanto algo mareado, le parecía haber dormido mucho, y abrió la puerta.

-Donnie… ¿te quedaste dormido? Ven a cenar. Te estamos esperando. –le dijo Michelangelo, que había sido enviado a buscarle porque ya era la hora de la cena.

Suspiro –Mikey, diles que no tengo hambre… y que quiero dormir! Además no cenare con el estúpido del Maestro Splinter –le dijo Donnie a Mikey, acto seguido le cerró la puerta.

-Mmm… veamos que dirá el Maestro Splinter. Donnie está enojado y no sé de qué –se dijo Mikey a sí mismo.

Mikey fue hacia la cocina donde estaban sus demás hermanos, Karai y Splinter.

-Bien… que hay de Donatello… ¿vendrá a cenar? Le estamos esperando –pregunto Splinter.

-No… dice que quiere dormir. Creo que esta medio enfadado. Y dijo que no… -Mikey se quedo callado. Prefería no decir todo lo que Donnie había dicho, para no ofender al maestro Splinter, pero Splinter quiso saber.

-Y dijo que no… ¿Qué? –pregunto Splinter levantando una ceja.

-Nada, Sensei

-No me estáis diciendo la verdad… vamos ¿Qué mas dijo Donatello? –pregunto Splinter.

Mikey se puso algo nervioso, pero debió responder de todas formas.

-Dijo… "que no cenaría con el estúpido del maestro del maestro Splinter"… y se veía muy enojado.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo se ha atrevido a tratarme de esa forma?! –grito Splinter enfadado, se paró de la mesa y se dirigió a la habitación de Donatello.

Al llegar, se paro afuera.

-Donatello… ven a cenar! ¡AHORA! –le grito golpeándole la puerta con su bastón.

-No! –respondió Donatello.

Splinter, que estaba realmente enfadado por la falta de respeto que Donatello acababa de hacerle le dijo:

-Bien Donatello… no cenas hoy y tendrás que prepararte tu, tu propia comida! … no te esperaremos y tendréis que cenar solo! –le dijo este y se marcho a la cocina.

Donnie que había empezado a llorar con mucha rabia e impotencia, no pudo más y le dio una patada a su velador, el cual cayo haciendo un gran estrepito.

-¡Maldita sea! April… Maestro Splinter… -Grito mientras se tapaba la cara con ambas manos y comenzaba a llorar…


	3. Chapter 3

Esa noche, April ceno con su padre. Estaba callada y casi no le respondía a lo que le hablaba, y eso era dado a la vergüenza que sentía por lo que hecho con el maestro Splinter.

Después de cenar April le dio las buenas noches a su padre, entro a su habitación, cerró la puerta y se sentó en la cama. Suspiro, se sentía algo cansada. Se acerco a la ventana y la abrió para que entrara aire fresco, porque sentía que hacía calor en la habitación, acto seguido cogió del cajón de su velador una libreta de color Café con una flor Naranja en la tapa. Tomo un lápiz y empezó a escribir.

_Diario de April O´Neil_

_21 de Diciembre de 2014._

_Por Dios! Estoy tan avergonzada! Hoy fui a la alcantarilla a practicar con el maestro Splinter. Antes de la practica fuimos al dojo, a platicar cosas sobre la practica que solíamos tener. Los chicos y Karai estaban en la cocina en ese momento. _

_Estábamos bien, platicando, cuando de pronto hicimos un momento silencio. El se acerco, no, nos acercamos los rostro y nos dimos un profundo beso. Pero… lo estábamos disfrutando. Sentíamos como si estuviésemos solos, como si no hubiera nadie más... solo existiéramos los dos. Desgraciadamente nos descubrieron en esa escena, y fue quien menos hubiera querido que lo hiciese. Fue Donatello. El iba hasta allá a decirnos que Michelangelo había preparado Pizza y mandaba a decirnos que si queríamos un trozo._

_Me llega a dar angustia recordar la cara que puso Donnie al vernos. Splinter y yo, nos sobresaltamos al ser descubiertos. Yo lo único que supe hacer fue irme, el intento detenerme, pero yo me zafe de su mano y Salí corriendo. La vergüenza era enorme. Bueno. Aun lo es, y me desespera._

…_No entiendo. ¿Porque tengo estos sentimientos hacia el maestro Splinter? ¿Por qué me gusta? Yo tengo 18, Splinter, según él tiene 43 años. ¿Cómo me puede gustar un hombre tan mayor? Bueno… él es una rata mutante, pero alguna vez… hace 17 años más o menos, fue un ser humano. ¿Qué es lo que tiene que me gusta? No me entiendo a mí misma. Se supone que yo me enamore de Donnie, pero… el Maestro Splinter, no es lo mismo. Es una persona muy amable, bueno Donnie también lo es, pero Splinter es especial. Cuando lo veo, me pongo muy nerviosa, es como que me emociona, me excita. Me dan ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo. Aunque me siento como una traidora. Pues le dije varias veces a Donnie que yo lo amaba a él y a nadie más. Y he demostrado que soy una estúpida y mentirosa. Sé que me he vuelto algo fría y distante con respecto a Donnie, y no sé por qué. _

_Mañana intentare hablar con Donnie, porque sé que está enojado conmigo o con el maestro Splinter, o seguramente con ambos. Bueno, me voy a dormir, ya son las 12:04 A.M y en unas 6 horas y media tendré que levantarme para ir a la escuela. Intentare dormir, porque la vergüenza me está causando mucha angustia y eso me inquieta._

Al día siguiente, al mediodía, Donnie estaba en su laboratorio e intentaba arreglar un ventilador que Mikey había recogido de la basura y se lo había llevado por si podía arreglarlo. Estaba algo cansado, la noche anterior había cenado algo tarde. Después de que el maestro Splinter le dijera que no lo esperarían y que tendría que cenar solo. Y había cenado muy tarde y casi no había dormido. En la mañana de ese día se negó a practicar con el maestro Splinter, dado a lo enfadado que estaba con él y April.

Ese día había almorzado con todos. Aunque con Splinter no se dirigían palabras.

Durante la tarde, Leonardo, Raph y Mikey practicaban con el maestro Splinter, Donatello mientras tanto seguía en su laboratorio, cuando April llego a la guarida. Ella saludo a todos, pero se incomodo al tener que saludar a Splinter, tras ellos, les pregunto a los chicos que donde estaba Donatello y ellos le dijeron que en su laboratorio. Y hacia allá partió April.


	4. Chapter 4

En ese momento Donatello yacía sentado en su escritorio revisando unos archivos en su ordenador, cuando April entro en el laboratorio.

Donnie al principio creyó que era alguno de sus hermanos y no le tomo mucha atención, de pronto sintió que le tocaron el hombro, y entonces supo que era April quien había entrado.

-Donnie… -dijo esta, algo tímida.

-Vete de aquí April. Déjame trabajar solo –respondió Donnie quitando la mano de April de su hombro.

Donnie… quiero hablar contigo… yo…

-Por favor… April… ¿podrías irte y dejarme solo? –dijo Donatello en un tono de enojo.

Pero April no se fue quiso insistirle en que hablaran. Su verdadera intención era solo arreglar las cosas. Aunque… su sentimiento por Splinter se negaba a desaparecer.

-Donnie… vamos a hablar… ¿si?

Donatello, enfadado, apago su computadora de golpe y se dio la vuelta.

-¿De qué quieres que hablemos?! ¿De qué ahora estas con el maestro Splinter? Y… -en ese momento hizo una pausa mientras los ojos se le inundaban de lágrimas –y que durante todo este tiempo te has puesto fría y distante conmigo…POR ESE IDIOTA!

April se asusto al ver que Donatello le había gritado y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-Perdón… me iré. Siento haberte molestado –dijo April y salió corriendo del laboratorio. Una vez que esta salió. Donatello se sintió como un monstruo por haberle gritado y comenzó a llorar. Se sentía muy arrepentido, pero… recordó lo que una vez le dijo Splinter "No puedes obligar a una persona a querer a otra" y la lección donde este le preguntaba si era capaz de disfrutar una caída.

Ya afuera del laboratorio, April se puso a llorar. Se tapo la cara con ambas manos y se sentó en el suelo. De pronto sintió que había alguien frente a ella. Miro y era Splinter y le ofrecía su mano para ayudarla a pararse. Ella cogió su mano y se paro del suelo.

Una vez que se paro, Splinter y April se miraron. Solo sentían amor por el otro. Splinter la rodeo con sus brazos y la abrazo fuertemente. Le limpio las lágrimas, le dijo que la amaba, a lo que April respondió con una sonrisa. Lentamente fueron acercando sus rostros y se besaron. Se besaron apasionadamente. Sentían que eran el uno para el otro y no les importaban lo que dijeran los demás.

Pero mientras esta escena se desarrollaba fuera del laboratorio, dentro de este, Donatello lloraba amargamente de rabia y pena, se arrepentía hasta de haber conocido a April.


End file.
